a love to remember
by Pearlrose13
Summary: Pearl have been abused by her parents for seven years until on night her Pearls mother Jewel decides to leave her daughter in the care of a total stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl woke up to only discovered that she was in her mother's arms with a thin blue blanket wrapped around the small girls body preventing her from getting sick. Pearl noticed her mom was running sonic fast,not even stopping to for the streetlights.

" I can't remember the last time I was in mother's arms like this" pearl thought

"Mom, where are we going,"the seven year pearl was asking

Her mother pretend that she didnt hear her daughter question. Jewel look down at her daughter but it only bought tears, regrets,and knew in her heart that she couldnt continue to raise pearl in a abusive environment. It wasn't fair for Pearl to suffer for a dumb mistake she made a long time ago. "There's the house" jewel thought as she approached the pink house

DINGDONG. DING DONG

A women with light pink skin and hair answered the door. She greeted them with a warm smile. She didnt have to say anything because she knew the pale girl was gonna stay with to her knowledge a few weeks.

"Rose um this is my daughter pearl"

She set pearl on the feet

"Peal Honey,listen to me. I love you very much and im so sorry i allowed this to go on for some many years.

Pearl nods

"I will come back for I promise"

Pearl dosent respond

It starts to rain and the air is getting colder then before.

"Jewel, do you want me to give you a ride home? Rose ask.

"No thank you but I really need to get back before...'

Jewel pulled her hoodie on her head and takes of running and disappears in the darkness.

Pearl had a feeling this was the last time she will she her mother for awhile

"Come let's get you inside this house before you catch yourself acold"

Pearl doesn't respond


	2. Chapter 2 left behind for your own good

"Pearl sweetie"?

"Yes?"

"We need to have a talk. I don't mind you being here, but its time for us to face facts.I don't think your mom is coming back."

The pale girl doesn't wanna believe that her mom just abandoned her.

"Mother wouldn't leave me she probably on her way to get me right now as we speak"

"Honey,its been a couple months, and we haven't hear a word from her or anybody. I have reason to suspect the fact that you been abandoned"

"BUT SHE PROMISE TO COMEBACK WHat DO YOU KNOW?"

...

"May I be excuse"

Rose gave her a silent nod as Pearl got down from the table

Pearl slammed the door. She don't believe her mom wouldn't leave her behind.

"Maybe I should go over there to prove that she didn't leave me'

She glaced at the time in the guestroom.a quarter till opened the window reached for one of the tree. Branches. And carefully climbed the tree down without hurting herself and landed softly in the yard so rose wouldnt hear and disappeared into darkness of the night.

Rose have been on the so desperate In locating about an hour she decides to check on Pearl. she climb off the stairs. preparing to knock on her door she knew pearl wasn't inside. not bothering to check the rest of the house,rose grabbed her keys and hopped inside her car.

Rose finally made her way to the rose knocked but the door was broken. she enters the house was destroyed, trashed. With glass shattered over the house was dark and hears broken muffled though out the house. rose follows the sob and the end of the founds pearl. Sobbing uncontrollably

"Pearl"

"She left rose. she dump me to be with that sorry excuse of a husband. Who abuse physically and emontially time after time after time again for the last seven years. i try and i try to please him but in his eyes im nothing. Nothing am just a one night stand mistake. Nobody wants me not him not my mom not anyone. Pearl started sobbing.

Rose grabs and hold her.

"Pearl even though your not my daughter i love you as my dont have to worry about no one putting there hands on you again that i promise pearl'

"Can i live with you?"

"Of course you can"

After a fullminute rose Carried pearl laid her inside the backseat of her car the she drove off she notice pearl dose off in the car ride home.

*pearlI promise I'm not gonna let Anything bad happen to u

"


End file.
